


the person who makes me smile the most

by LiveLaughLovex



Series: tomorrow’s precious memories [12]
Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post-Episode: S09E12 Milestones, Spoilers for Episode: S09E12 Milestones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 16:43:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17389970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveLaughLovex/pseuds/LiveLaughLovex
Summary: Post-Ep for "Milestones." Jamie and Eddie discuss their new wedding venue, their disagreements, and more once arriving back at his apartment.





	the person who makes me smile the most

**Author's Note:**

> I hate fighting with the person who makes me smile the most. - Unknown

Their walk home from the Winery was much less tense than the one there had been. Eddie’s fingers instinctively tangled with Jamie’s as they strolled down the sidewalk, chatting about their days as they attempted to beat the rain. The moment they were inside the lobby of Jamie’s apartment building, safe and warm from the rain, Eddie turned to her fiancé with a smile.

“What?” Jamie asked suspiciously, narrowing his eyes slightly with a smile of his own. “Why are you looking at me like that? Do I have something on my face, or…?”

“No,” Eddie laughed, shaking her head. “It’s not that. I just…” She sighed happily. “I’m glad we’re not fighting anymore, that’s all. I hate fighting with you.”

“I find that hard to believe,” Jamie informed her, amused. “When we rode together, you picked more fights with me than I care to remember. I’m pretty sure I still have post-traumatic stress from a few of them.”

“Well, yeah, because riling you up is fun,” Eddie informed him, her tone suggesting that much should’ve been obvious. “But there’s a big difference between disagreeing with you professionally and arguing with you personally. I’ve never liked doing the second one.”

“Really?” Jamie questioned curiously. “Why not?”

“Fighting with Officer Reagan is par for the course,” she admitted with a halfhearted shrug. “But upsetting Jamie? The very idea of it makes me sick to my stomach.” She laughed sadly. “Also, you, uh, you get this look in your eyes.”

“I get a look in my eyes?” Jamie repeated.

“Yeah. When we argue, you get the same look in your eyes every time. You kind of resemble a kicked puppy.” She smiled up at him when he simply shook his head with a sigh and continued down the hall to his apartment, their fingers still intertwined. “What? Are you honestly telling me no one has ever once pointed it out to you before?”

“No,” Jamie chuckled, shaking his head again. “No one’s ever told me I look like a puppy when we’re in the middle of an argument. I’m going to be self-conscious about it from now on, though, so thanks for that.”

“No problem,” Eddie chirped cheerfully, preceding him into the apartment after he’d opened the door. “I think it’s adorable, if that makes you feel any better,” she offered helpfully, heading into the kitchen to help herself to one of the bottles of beer tucked away in the far corner of the fridge.

“I’m not entirely sure that adorable is – is what I want to go for when I’m arguing with someone, babe,” Jamie commented wryly as he closed the door behind them. “This look of mine – is it a new thing, or…?”

“I mean, no,” Eddie informed him, wrinkling her nose slightly as she shot him an apologetic look. “But, look, I could be completely wrong. I’ve never seen you have a personal argument with anyone outside of your family. It’s entirely possible that it only appears around me.”

“Yeah, let’s hope so, or else I’m going to get laughed at by the next perp I get into an argument with,” Jamie muttered under his breath, accepting the bottle of beer she extended in his direction with a smile. “Thanks.”

“Of course,” Eddie returned easily as she settled onto the sofa next to him and popped the lid off her own bottle. “I’m sorry I brought our personal problems to last Sunday’s dinner,” she apologized sheepishly. “I know how much you hate your family being involved in what’s going on between us.”

“It’s okay,” he assured her, his lips brushing against her temple as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. “I should have told you what I was thinking sooner.”

“You know what the worst thing about it was?” she asked quietly, sighing when he glanced down at her. “It wasn’t you suggesting that we get married at the courthouse that made me so mad. It was you saying we’d be wasting our money on a single day.”

“Eddie,” Jamie breathed, his expression slightly stricken as he realized just what she’d taken from his words at the other venue. “I didn’t mean – hey,” he murmured, setting his beer down on the table next to him and then turning slightly towards her, enough that he could catch her chin in his hand and tilt her head up so that she had no choice but to meet his eyes. “I didn’t mean that money spent marrying you would be a waste.”

“I know that,” she assured him, blinking once and smiling sadly up at him. “I mean, in my head, I knew that from the instant you said it. I just – we’ve spent so much time apart. And I just – I don’t care how much it costs, or if it’s big or small, Jamie. I just – I want the whole world to know how much we love each other. That is what this wedding’s about to me. It’s not about the money.”

“I’m an idiot,” Jamie muttered, his lips pressing against her hair again. “I’m an idiot, and you choose to love me anyway.”

“It’s not much of a choice,” Eddie murmured back, curling into his embrace. “I wouldn’t know how to live my life without you, Reagan. You know that, don’t you?”

“Yeah,” he mumbled, running gentle fingers through her mussed curls. “Yeah, I do.”

“Good.” Eddie’s eyes drifted shut. “I’m glad, because that’s never going to change.”

“I know,” he laughed quietly, practically beaming down at her.

“I mean it, Reagan,” she warned halfheartedly. “You’re stuck with me for life. You sure you’re prepared for that?”

His answer was completely honest and uttered without the smallest amount of hesitation. “I’ve never been more prepared for anything in my entire life, Janko.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty sure the place he took her to is the Brooklyn Winery, which is beautiful. I've actually mentioned it before, simply because it's one of the first places that pops up when you look up wedding venues in Brooklyn. As always, feel free to leave your thoughts and (constructive) criticisms below! I hope you enjoy this, and I hope that it helps numb some of the pain caused by the hiatus that lasts until the first of February.


End file.
